House of Hades
by BrentDR
Summary: Reyna is overseeing the attack on Camp Half Blood, and trying to keep Octavian on a leash. The Argo II is sailing towards Epirus. The gods are still incapacitated, and the heroes are losing hope. Will the Romans destroy Camp Half-Blood? Will both Annabeth and Percy get out of Tartarus? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter I - Reyna

****If you like my story, comment! I will continue the story as long as I receive some comments asking me to do so. I really like the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series" as well as the "Heroes of Olympus" series! So comment and tell me what you think of my FIRST FanFiction!

**Chapter 1 – Reyna**

Reyna's attack force was going well until rocks decided to fly through the sky.

Camp Half-Blood was under siege, and so far, herself, Octavian, Dakota, and all of her decurions simply could not defeat the Greeks.

It turned out that Chiron, THE Chiron who trained all the ancient heroes such as Hercules, Jason, all of them, ran the camp. He was a fierce fighter, though it seemed to pain him every time he took down a Roman.

At the beginning, the battle went really well in favor of the Romans. The Greeks were surprised and caught off guard, and they were not nearly as organized and disciplined as the Legion was.

Reyna couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful the Greek camp looked; nice and cozy, quiet. It would be a great place to retire from the Legion, a place for veteran legion members to vacation. She wished she didn't have to burn it to the ground.

All of the sudden, while she was distracted, an army came straight from Long Island Sound; an army of Cyclopes. And it was led by Percy's half-brother Cyclops, Tyson.

"For Poseidon!" they yelled.

Octavian acted quickly; he yelled words of encouragement, and led the First and Third Cohorts against the monstrous army.

_No, not monsters_, Reyna thought. _These Cyclopes fight for Olympus, the gods!_

But she had to put that thought out of her head. It wasn't like they could do much about it; the Romans wouldn't stop.

Reyna was wishing that the Romans honored Neptune more, than maybe he wouldn't send his son Tyson out leading the Cyclopes army against us.

_The Fauns, no satyrs,_ Reyna thought, _were fierce fighters, much more aggressive than the Fauns at New Rome._ They were causing panic in the Legion. They would trot in, spear every Roman within range, and trot out, all in a matter of seconds. The tree nymphs were fighting with them as well.

The many Demigods in Camp-Half Blood fought differently than Romans, and her soldiers weren't used to it. Apparently, Romans have forgotten how to fight Greeks, which could cost them the battle.

The most aggressive fighters, the ones calling for Roman blood, and the ones encouraging the Greeks to kill every Roman, were the children of Athena. Apparently, Minerva, Athena, whatever, have not improved their attitude about the Romans.

The children of Athena all had Annabeth's blonde hair and grey eyes. They also all had fixed snarls on their faces. Everywhere they struck, a Roman fell. Every order they gave to the other Greeks took down a dozen Legion Soldiers. The Roman Eagles were working hard to get as many Romans out of harm's way.

_These children of Athena will never forgive us,_ Reyna thought.

Demigods, both Greek and Roman, are dying. It pained Reyna to see this, but she couldn't stop the Romans, couldn't call off the attack. Octavian was the problem.

That subject was bothering Reyna greatly. Octavian was gaining power with the Legion, AND the Senate. They listened to him before her, their praetor. The Romans saw her as a failure: trusting the Greeks, allowing Percy in the Senate, allowing the Greeks to escape into the Mare Nostrum. Frankly, she couldn't blame them.

Then, just as it seemed the Romans were going to break the Greeks, something horrible happened, something that stunned Reyna, and even Octavian.

Lightning flashed through the clear sky, the earth rumbled, and Reyna knew Jupiter, or rather, Zeus, was going to stop the Legion from destroying the Greeks. He was going to intervene.

An explosion from the water revealed just exactly what the King of Olympus had done, who he had called upon. Every demigod, satyr, nymph, and centaur froze.

The Greeks cheered.

He was a hundred feet tall, and had a hundred hands. In each hand was a boulder.

"Briares!", Tyson yelled.

Than the Hundred-Handed-One, the giant that helped Jupiter, Vesta, Juno, Ceres, Neptune, and Pluto defeat Saturn, yelled, "Message from Zeus! Romans! Go away!"

And he let his boulders fly.


	2. Chapter II - Jason

****The second chapter in my version of the House of Hades. Please review and tell me what you think, and I will continue. I have quite a few chapters written that just have to be finalized before posting, but I wont bother if no one reads them. So give me your reviews! And enjoy!

**Chapter II – Jason**

The Argo II was hurtling towards the sea at a frightening pace.

"Hold on to the rails! Don't let go!" Leo cried, which seemed a bit too obvious for Jason.

He made sure he had Piper's hand, and together, they grabbed the nearest rail, praying to every god, Greek and Roman, to help them.

SPLASH

The impact knocked Jason to the water, and right before he went under, he saw Piper go down, blood coming out of here head.

He screamed in outrage, than couldn't breathe.

Jason didn't know which way was up or down, or how long he had been under. But one thing he did know was that his friends were in trouble, and he needed to help them.

Lightning cackled on the ship, and he knew they had come back for the kill.

Jason screamed, and swam frantically to the surface. When his head broke free, he gasped for hair.

Looking at the Argo II, Jason saw even more enemies than before; about 10, 10 enemies his friends couldn't defeat without him, for their weapons went straight through them.

Venti.

Jason swam to the ship, and once he was completely out of the water, he willed the winds to fly him towards the deck.

Leo and Festus were desperately attacking the Venti with fire, but it only proved to slow them down; Frank had turned into a cheetah and using the extra leg muscle to fight the wind, smart; Hedge was running around deck, yelling "Die!" and hitting everything in sight; and Hazel was standing over Piper, who was out cold, and defending her.

Jason raised his arm, and lightning struck two venti, knocking them back. Then, Jason drew his gladius, and took down three of the storm spirits before they knew what hit them.

He knelt to check on Piper, but Hazel waved him off, yelling over the wind, "Go help the others, I'll take care of her!"

He started to protest, but she scolded him, "You're the only one who can fight them! GO!"

Jason cursed in Latin, and ran to the others.

As the two he struck with lightning were getting up, Jason stabbed them both, and they evaporated into monster dust. Then he ran to go aid Frank.

Jason jumped, willing the winds to support him through the air, and killed on of the venti mid-air.

Once he landed back on his feet, the other two around Frank were more cautious, dodging Jason's sword and attacking Frank in unison.

Jason snarled. He had to take a risk, so he willed the winds to support him once more, did a flip in the air over one venti, stabbed the other in the back, turned around, and sliced through the neck of the other one, and they exploded into dust.

Frank turned back to human, and muttered, "Thanks….", before Jason ran off to help Leo.

Leo and Festus were a good team, keeping the remaining venti from gaining any ground, but they couldn't last forever.

While the storm spirits were distracted, Jason took the simple approach, and stabbed them in the back, finishing off the assault.

There was silence, while they all took deep breaths and tried to recover.

Than Jason remember, Piper! _What kind of boyfriend am I to forget about my injured girlfriend! _Jason thought.

He looked over and saw Hazel dripping some nectar into Piper's mouth, and Jason ran over to help.

Piper's hair was stained red with blood, and she was barely breathing.

"Oh man…" Leo said, Jason in too much shock to have realized he followed him over.

"Coach, shut up and come help us!" Leo said.

Hedge trotted over, and cursed. He pulled Hazel away and started some wood-land magic healing. Jason could see the color returning to her face, but she still refused to wake up.

Jason kept trying to reach out and touch her, try to help, try to wake her, but Hedge kept hitting his hand away, cursing him every time he got distracted.

A few agonizing minutes later, Hedge sighed, he looked extremely tired.

"Boy, you and Hazel carry her down to a bed, she needs rest, I wasn't able to heal everything, and she's going to have a nasty headache when she wakes up."

"But all the blood-", Jason began.

Hedge cut him off, "The bleeding has stopped, and she needs rest. Not only that, but we need to get going, before I have to deal with more of those nasties again.

_He's right, _Jason thought, _First Nico gets shocked full of lightning, now Piper knocks her head. The venti will end up killing them if they don't get out of here_.

So Jason and Hazel wordlessly picked up his injured girlfriend, and brought her down to a bed next to Nico. Hazel ran over to check on him, but Jason decided to stay with Piper, slowly washing her face, wishing, as always, he could do more to help his friends.


	3. Chapter III - Frank

****I would like to apologize to my followers, my readers. I have been very sick recently, and on top of that, the holidays are here. To make up for it, I will write another two chapters tomorrow (January 2, 2012 EST) to make up for it. Please, enjoy the story, and if you enjoy it, make a review! If you would like to make a suggestion, for I am always accepting ideas, make a review. Enjoy!

**Chapter III – Frank**

Frank was exhausted.

Those venti were incredibly difficult to fight. No matter what he tried, he kept just going straight through them. Even the teeth and claws of a cheetah weren't enough. Only Jason, being the son of Jupiter seemed to stand a chance against them.

Leo was talking to Festus, figuring out the damage to the Argo II, Hedge was driving the ship, far away from any storm spirits.

Jason and Hazel were probably tending to Piper and Nico still.

Frank was the only one with nothing to do. He could accompany Hazel, but ever since she has been reunited with her brother, Nico, he and she were growing more distant.

So Frank went to the railing and studied the sea.

They've only left Rome two days ago, and would've reached Greece by now, had it not been for the constant attacks by Gaia's minions.

Being back in the sea reminded Frank of Percy. He was worried for him, stuck in Tartarus because he, Frank, wasn't paying enough attention to save him and Annabeth.

So much work and sacrifice for a giant statue of Athena that's only feat was to shock any Roman who touched it, and slow down the Argo II.

"I'm going to go lie down." Frank told Leo.

Leo nodded, distracted, listening to the head of Festus.

On his way to his room, Frank saw Hazel feeding Nico ambrosia. At least he had finally woken up. Jason was cleaning Piper's face. He decided not to disturb them, and continued to his room.

Inside was nothing special. A bed with a night stand, on which the Chinese handcuffs that Annabeth, taught him how to use sat, and a picture of his mother next to it. On the opposite side of the room was a quiver with extra arrows, an emerald ring Hazel had given him (he was not sure where she got it), and the book his father, Mars, had given him.

Frank collapsed on his bed, and, due to his exhaustion, fell asleep almost instantly.

Frank opened his eyes, and was surprised to be under water, and even more surprisingly, he realized that he could breathe perfectly fine. He looked around, and gasped: he was in a beautiful palace.

Frank looked closer and saw a throne, upon which sat a big guy in Khaki shorts, orange and yellow Hawaiian shirt, sandals, and the best tan he ever saw. Not a man, Frank though, a god. Not just any god either, but Percy's father…

"Neptune?" Frank asked. His voice sounded perfectly clear for being under water, which Frank hadn't expected.

The god laughed, his booming voice resonating probably throughout the whole sea.

"Neptune? No." Neptune-not-Neptune said. "You Romans have never really appreciated the Sea-God, have you?"

Frank just stared at his feet, not knowing what to say.

"Anyhow," Poseidon continued, "I have brought you here for a reason. As you may have heard, most of the gods are incapacitated; and if you haven't noticed, your little ship is being attacked every other hour. Zeus, or Jupiter, is unable to protect you, currently being torn between Greece and Rome. Any questions so far, _Roman_?"

"Just one, why aren't _you_ fighting between your Greek and Roman personalities?"

Poseidon frowned and answered his question slowly," Well, I am hardly ever Roman anyways. Though, I WAS in a bad shape, but ever since Percy…"

Frank now realized why Poseidon was able to function, when all the other gods couldn't. He was worried about his son. That brought him back to his senses. Maybe, if something like this could shake the gods back to normal…

"Anyways," continues Poseidon, "I have brought you hear to tell you my brother is unable to protect you in the air. However, I can protect you at sea. Stay in the ocean, and you will have the help of the Sea-God!"

Than, Frank's vision went black, and Frank entered his own, god-free dreams.


	4. Chapter IV - Hazel

_So I had a hard time writing this chapter. It isn't easy in writing in Hazel's point of view. Not to mention the conversation with a certain old wise centaur (no spoilers will be given) took me a day to finish by itself, and I still don't believe I did him justice. I am trying to increase the size of my chapters. This ends the character cycle, there will only be these four characters point of view: Reyna, Jason, Frank, Hazel. I would love to write in Percy's or Annabeth's POV, but I am writing to how I think RR will write the story; but do not worry, I will be writing about how Percy and Annabeth are doing in Tartarus, you will get to see their adventures. Just not in the way you are expecting ;) Please write some reviews, some suggestions, I am stuck in the middle of Chapter VII which is in Frank's POV; I wish to keep these stories coming at a steady pace, but I need suggestions. Also some help with developing Reyna's problem with the attack on Camp Half-Blood would be appreciated. Keep the reviews coming! Now let me stop all this blabbering and let you get on with reading the story! Enjoy!_

Chapter IV – Hazel

Hazel woke up sweating and shaking, like last night; nightmares sent from Gaia had been torturing her since the night the heroes left Rome; visions. Visions of Frank…

_Stop worrying, _Hazel told herself, _nothing is going to happen, only Gaia messing with me again._

Hazel got up and looked at a picture of Sammy, Leo's Grandfather, on her bedside table.

After the attack yesterday, Leo had told everyone they wouldn't be flying anytime soon. The Venti had zapped some turbulence or whatever. It didn't really matter anyways for Frank had woken up and told them about his conversation with Neptune, and Hazel was glad to be away from the storm spirits.

After that briefing, Nico had fallen asleep at the table, and, since it was late as well, they all decided to at least try to get some sleep; all save for Jason, who stayed awake almost the whole night in case more monsters decided to attack.

Hazel didn't know what to do. Percy, the most powerful demigod of their time, is stuck in Tartarus, along with Annabeth; and missing them from the team showed, the heroes needed their guidance.

Now the Argo II was at sea again, and there was no Son of the Sea-God to guide them, which couldn't be a good thing.

Then Hazel started thinking about her meeting with her father the night they left Rome.

Pluto looked different, and Hazel had realized, only later, that he must've been Greek, Hades, not Pluto.

He had told Hazel that soon Frank was going to need something to help her with the curse, and gave her the ring. Hazel could sense it had great power; powerful magic, and was curious what it could do.

She gave the emerald ring to Frank the morning after, but she didn't give him time to interrogate her about it. Her vision was bothering her. Why had he turning up as Hades, and not Pluto, when she was most definitely Roman. Had it been because of Nico, since he was the son of Hades, Greek? She didn't know.

"What did you mean by it P-… dad?"

No answer. Typical of the gods; come, give some unhelpful advice, not explain fully, and leave.

But then again, she wasn't used to seeing gods. She only saw two in her life, Juno and Mars, and that was because of Percy. Romans weren't exactly ones who saw the gods often; unlike the Greeks, whose director of their camp was Bacchus, or fighting one on one with the war god, Mars.

Leo's voice came over the intercom, saying, "Breakfast! Come get some eggs and Bacon!"

Hazel went to fill her stomach.

"How far we from Cypress?" Nico asked.

Hazel was glad he was feeling well again.

"About day and a half at the rate we're going." Leo replied. "That statue is slowing us down. IF we didn't have it…"

"Well," Jason interrupted, "It's not like we can just dump it. We will just have to be patient. The prophecy said it will be vital to defeating the giants. Plus, it will be able to end the feud between the Greeks and Romans."

"I am not sure the two problems aren't connected." Nico said. "If we are to succeed in defeating the Giants, we will need more gods. They most likely will be sticking together now, so we can't just keep killing them one-by-one. We will need the gods bodily able to fight with us, and that won't happen if the Greeks and Romans keep fighting."

Both were true, that statue was causing a lot of problems: any Roman who tried to go near it was in danger, as if Athena was trying to hurt them. Plus it weighed a ton. That was the reason the venti shot the Argo II out of the sky, it couldn't move fast enough.

"Well," Nico began, "what we need is a plan when we get there. I know where this temple is. Greeks went there to communicate with the dead. Only thing is, Gaia is most likely waiting there with an entire army. As much as we may like to think, we aren't powerful enough to fight an army that can keep walking out the door they are guarding for long."

Piper replied, "Well, we will have to just time this right. We need to be there by the time Percy and Annabeth get there, or they won't last a second. I am sure being in Tartarus for long weakens you. They won't be able to fight."

"Piper," Jason said, "Why don't you use your dagger to see Percy and Annabeth? That way we know they are okay, and we will know when to start the assault on the Doors of Death."

"I've tried, but it doesn't show me anything useful: only a stupid mountain with a red sky. How will that help us?"

No one knew the answer to that, and was worrying about their friends. Hazel knew they shouldn't be depressed that would only slow them down.

"Well," Hazel said, "On that happy note, let us start repairs."

Hazel was washing the deck with Jason when she heard an unrecognizable voice behind her. She whipped around, and saw who she realized to be Chiron the Centaur.

"Chiron!" Jason yelled. Leo must've heard, because he quickly gave the controls to Hedge, and ran down the stairs to talk with him as well."

"Ah, Leo, Jason, it is good to see you. Where is Percy and Annabeth, they should be here to hear this."

The three of them looked down, but Jason and Leo filled him in. The Old Centaur seemed to age 20 more years by the end of the story.

"Alas, I am sure they will be alright. You just need to focus on closing the Doors of Death in Epirus on time. Also…"

But Jason interrupted him, "Chiron, is everything right? I see smoke, has the Romans…."

Indeed, now that Hazel looked closer, she could see buildings smoking, as if an attack had just occurred.

"Well, the war has officially begun. The Romans are attacking; luckily, with the Cyclopes army and Briares, we were able to push them back."

"Briares?" Hazel asked, "The Hundred-Handed-One?" She had heard about the giant in one of her lessons, they helped Jupiter fight Saturn in the first Titan War.

"You must be Hazel." Chiron said. "Yes, the Hundred-Handed-One, the last of his kind. But there is more: the mortals are already feeling the effects of this conflict. States, mainly Texas, are starting to sign petitions to secede from the Union. Though it is still a small matter, the conflict could quickly escalate. Like already in Texas, riots breaking out. If this war is ended, another American Civil War will begin. You must think of something to fix this, or the war will be unsuccessful, even if you close the Doors"

"Were working on it," Leo said, "We thing we have the answer, once we are done here, we will return and set everything right."

Leo still sounded like he felt guilty for causing this by firing on New Rome.

"I am afraid this conflict will have to be resolved BEFORE you finish. Anyhow, I must go. We have more defenses to set up, and I have wounded campers to tend to. Jason, stay sharp, Leo, do not despair on what is done, it is all in the past. Hazel, I can tell something is troubling you; friends are the key to your answer."

With that, the old Centaur shimmered away.

Jason and Leo looked at her curiously, but she got up and said, "I…. gotta lie down." Hazel ran to her room.


	5. Chapter V - Reyna

_So I have succeeded in making the chapter a bit longer. There are real paragraphs in here! I am very proud of this chapter. However, I have included a Latin word you may not know. Dii Consentes means the Olympians, it is what the Romans called them. I figured a nice twist, since I am in the Roman's point of view. Stay tuned, soon we will be seeing Percy and Annabeth! Again, I think I did great in writing this chapter. There is no action, but the end is pretty surprising; unless of course, you know some Roman History :) Now, please review people, I need opinions. I also need to know if anyone is even reading my work anymore XD So review, I am taking suggestions as well. I am open to PMs. Enjoy!_

Chapter V – Reyna

"We _must_ attack straight away! The Greeks are worn out, they aren't expecting us to attack, and we will catch them by surprise!" Octavian was saying.

"No," Reyna replied. She was angry with Octavian, angry with their situation. She _had_ to somehow put an end to this. She was also exhausted, and she knew the other members of the Legion were as well. "We ourselves are in bad shape. We need to recuperate. If you haven't noticed, Octavian, they had a One-Hundred-Handed-One, they fight for the gods; Jupiter himself sent him here!"

"Ha! You believe that, _praetor_?" Octavian said praetor as if it was a joke she still help the position. That got Reyna even angrier. "It is a trick by those Greeks to decrease morale in the Legion! Why would Jupiter have us attacked when we served him so well against Krios in the Titan War? Or when we stopped that child of Neptune, Laistrygon from storming Manhattan? "

He let the question hang in the air. It was true; the Romans have served the King of the Gods, on many occasions. It made no sense that he would attack the Romans; but Reyna knew that he did. Jupiter, or Zeus, wanted this conflict to end. He had a reason. That Hundred-Handed-One could've destroyed the Legion completely. But all he did was push us back. She _had_ to convince the other legionnaires that Jupiter DID send an attack. Than this war would end…

"You're the augur. Tell us, what have the gods told you lately? Did Jupiter tell you anything of the Hundred-Handed-One? If you are right, Jupiter would've warned us he was coming. He _must've_ known. So since he knew, and he was on our side, he would've warned us. Or he let it be a surprise attack. Explain this, _Octavian_."

"They… remain silent on the subject. The gods want us to fight this was on our own. They know us capable of defeating the Greeks. Rome did it before, remember the Punic Wars? We must prove to Olympus that we are worthy Romans! For the _Dii Consentes!_"

The other Romans obviously agreed with Octavian. Probably because it was the easier rout to take. Easier than to believe that Jupiter, the all-powerful King of the Gods, Lord of the Skies, was against them."

_Curse him,_ Reyna thought, _does he have an answer to everything? _"We _will_ wait before attacking again," Reyna recovered from the silence, "Another day to make plans and tend to our wounded. For we have just as many wounded, if not more, than the Greeks."

Octavian bit his lip. He couldn't get out of this. If he did, he may lose the support of the Legion. He would be powerless. Reyna almost hoped he would try to convince them to go back into the battlefield. But of course, it was false hope.

"Fine; another day will give us enough time to figure out our strategy. Then, the Legacy of Greece will be destroyed forever!"

The Romans cheered, and left to go get breakfast.

Reyna was stuck in a difficult position. Octavian was becoming increasingly powerful, and she herself was losing power. If events kept going as they were, Rome would follow its history, and she spent too long, put too much effort, to prevent that.

Not only was that, but New Rome and Camp Jupiter now left almost completely defenseless so they could attack Camp Half-Blood. Gaia could send her army to destroy it at any time. Reyna knew she had enough forces to do so. With the Legion gone, it was a golden opportunity.

_ Why hasn't she yet? _It disturbed her that the earth goddess hasn't taken the opportunity. She made it clear she wanted Camp Jupiter burned to the ground. Maybe she was waiting for Rome to destroy Greece, than with the Legion coming to return home, they will be attacked. Worn out Romans, it is even more perfect. The Romans would do half the work for her.

But not only that, if Gaia attacked Camp Jupiter, it would give her the perfect opportunity to take the Romans out of this fight, and end this war. Then she could start negotiations to end this madness…

Reyna heard Octavian and the Romans planning their next move. Instead of sticking around to hear it, Reyna decided to take a stroll around New York, which was where their base was. A Five Star Hotel called _The Mark_ on Madison Ave.

She walked the opposite direction of Central Park, where Percy fought Hyperion. Reyna wanted to see the Empire State Building herself.

New York was magnificent, like three cities all crowded together into one. Though she stayed in Manhattan, she saw some weird stuff over in Brooklyn, like a flying boat pulled by a Griffin. _Must be seeing things_, she had told herself.

Reyna always knew Mount Olympus was up on the Empire State Building, but now knowing that the Greeks visited it, and quite often, made her have an entire different outlook. Was her mom up there, thinking about Reyna? Worrying? What was her opinion on this war? Was she proud? Angry? All these questions were running through Reyna's head.

She had to admit it; Reyna was envious of the Greeks.

They got to visit their parents quite often, go visit them in their home. They got to see the magnificent Mount Olympus, where the _Dii Consentes_ lived, where her mom, Bellona, lives. Annabeth was redesigning it, redesigning her mom's palace, probably. Why did the gods have to be so distant to the Romans? Why couldn't _they_ visit the gods?

Romans are all about fighting, war, honor, virtue; good qualities, but they must also find their own way; no gods interrupting. Reyna knew she was acting like a child, _Oh, we need help mommy! Why do you help them, and not us?_ But it wasn't fair. Sometimes, like now, she needed help. She needed guidance. She needed a mom

While Camp Jupiter is a fortress, Camp Half-Blood was more laid back, more fun activities to take part in. No constant politics, no non-stop training. They go home during the school year. Reyna thought that maybe if the gods were more active in _their_ lives, maybe Camp Jupiter would think about more than just war.

_Does that mean the gods favor Greeks over Romans? _Reyna thought. _Are we just their army, just someone to help them when needed, than we are just ignored?_ No matter what Octavian said, she knew Jupiter had stopped the Legion from defeating the Greeks.

Why didn't Jupiter aid _us_? Reyna asked herself. Were Romans un-worthy in the eyes of the gods? Were the Romans less than the Greeks?

As Praetor, she must always know what to plan next, how to make the legion victorious. But if they were fighting the _Dii Consentes_ themselves, they didn't stand a chance. One god could easily defeat all of them, even a minor god.

Reyna entered the Empire State Building.

The doorman at the desk was the only person in the room. Reyna took her chance and walked up to him.

"I need to go up." Reyna said.

"Elevator over there." He pointed over to the elevator, not taking his eyes off the book.

"To Olympus; I must speak with Ju- Zeus."

Finally the man raised his eyes from his book and studied her. "Run along kid, ain't no gods seeing mortals; Zeus's orders."

"I must speak with Jupiter at once!" Reyna quietly cursed herself. Her plan was to pass herself off as a Greek, and avoid a possibly hostile confrontation. This man could've been a Greek Demigod.

He laughed. "Roman, eh? Never any Roman try to go up before. Sorry kiddo, Zeus, or _Jupiter_, rather, ordered the gates closed, and because of you Romans, they are all unable to give me other orders, and I cannot ask them for a _special circumstance_.

_What? Because of us Romans?_ Reyna thought.

"What do you mean, 'because of us Romans'? What have we done to hurt the gods so much?"

He laughed again, which worsened Reyna's mood, but she was also curious as to what he was going to say. Usually people, even mortal adults, hold he in high respect; she just had that look to her.

"Well, you see, you Greeks and Romans are at war with each other, once again. The Roman gods, of course, want toe Romans to win. The Greek gods want the Greeks to win. Now sense, Jupiter for instance, is both Greek _and_ Roman, he is having his personality torn apart. Jupiter is on the side of the Romans; Zeus is on the side of the Greeks.

But not only are the gods being affected, but mortals are as well. People starting to sign petitions to secede from the Union, Texan Riots across the state. All the starting of a Civil War. Because of you Romans, all of this, Gaia is gaining strength. Though I suppose Athena's Children are to blame as well."

_Our fault,_ Reyna thought. She had to put an end to this, no matter what.

"I didn't…" She didn't know what to say.

Than the door man picked up his book, and acted as if Reyna wasn't even there.

Reyna tried, but failed, to not sprint all the way back to the Hotel.

As Reyna walked into the dining area, the others had just finished a Senate Meeting, one they didn't wait for her on. That was suspicious…

Nobody but Octavian would look Reyna in the eye. No one said hello. No one said anything. Except Octavian, he had a triumphant look on his face.

"What… what's going on?" Reyna asked. Her voice sounded weak, so unlike a leader.

"Well," Octavian began, "We have just finished a vote! You may now call me Augustus II Reyna. I have just been given complete control over the Legion, voted in as Temporary Dictator to oversee and insure we succeed in this war against the Greeks. You are viewed as a bad leader, Reyna, and unfit to lead the Legion. You are _cracking under the stress_ of sole praetorship, I am afraid. We are pending another vote to see if my position will be permanent. Good day, I have some plans to make."

He walked out of the room, and all Reyna could do was stare, stricken, at the spot Octavian had just left.


	6. Redone Whole Story

Well guys, I have decided to remake this story! So yes, I am starting over, but you will totally thank me for doing this. I am sorry for such a delay in updating, but I was in the hospital again, severe case. But not to worry, for I have healed and am back to write some more! The link to House of Hades V2 is down below, keep giving the love!

story/story_ ?storyid=9069393&chapter=1


End file.
